


An odd Christmas

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [36]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Big Skeletons, Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Holidays, Oneshot, Skeletons, Slice of Life, Snow, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Olli's life is already filled with the unusual and peculiar, but this time the taxi driver is met with new oddities.
Relationships: Marko Saaresto & Olli Tukiainen
Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	An odd Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone 😍🥳🥳Plz stay safe and hopefully healthy
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post, depicting art of Boris Groh  
> \--> https://www.artstation.com/borisgroh  
> https://www.artstation.com/artwork/OYake  
> https://www.artstation.com/artwork/baWrga
> 
> Merry Christmas/Holidays to all who read this! I hope you have a fun time with friends or/and family (whomever you're celebrating with)  
> Already wishing everybody a better, softer New Year as well! Becos damn do we need it!

It’s Christmas morning. Tonight there will be a fun dinner in the common room of the apartments. Jari and the other inhabitants have all been invited and you had asked Marko if he’d come over as well. However, he told you he had other plans and asked _you_ to visit the Endless Forest early today. With most shops closed now and no business to do, you drive to the place. Marko is already standing at the edge of the magical forest. His black suit makes a great contrast with the snow all around him. You park your car, making sure the Forest won’t swallow it in your absence. The winter breeze greets your face and you feel your scars itch a bit.

“Good morning. Merry Christmas!” Marko welcomes you with open arms.

“Season’s greetings,” you reply. The two of you go in for a hug, then he pats you on the shoulder and guides you into the woods. “Are we going to your house?”

“Nah, I didn’t really decorate or anything. We’re going on a little Christmas adventure,” Marko chuckles, still not letting on what he’s about.

You raise a questionable eye brow and stand still, causing the other blond to stop as well. “You know I still have to get home before dinner.”

“I know, I know. Olli, you sound like a kid,” Marko jokes and tsks. “Don’t worry. The others won’t even notice you’ve been gone.” As you progress deeper, the trees become taller and darker. Eventually the taller man comes to a halt at a frozen lake. There’s an ice hole in the middle of it. Marko points at it and starts walking. _No way._

“What are you doing?!”

“Come on, follow me, Olli dear!” Marko is already threading onto the ice which looks not frozen enough to your liking. You don’t really mind the cold, but you aren’t very eager to go for a winter swim either. However, your friend has other ideas.

“Come on! Don’t worry. Your clothes will be wet for only a second!” Slightly irritated, you slip onto the ice and trip over to Marko who is already standing at the large gap. Once you’re close enough, you see a strange whirl inside. It’s a portal!

“Where does this lead to?” you ask, suspicious. Marko can be a true trickster. Although you know he won’t ever harm you severely, you know to be cautious with some of Marko’s more dangerous humour.

“You’ll see. Now come jump.” He dives head first and you shudder as the cold water splashes against you. Oh heck, it’s not like you’ve got much to lose. You plunge in after. The coldness wraps around you immediately but you persist and dive deeper. The water around you starts to behave weirdly. It no longer is icy and before you know it you’re falling out of a sky. Below you, you see your friend. He is getting up and just in time, he stands on both feet to catch you.

“Marko, what the hell,” you grunt as he puts you onto the snowy soil. You’re standing on top of a large hill which looks out on a city and on your left there’s a large pine forest. The entire place is covered in the snow, making you wish that snow would’ve also reached your own city.

“What is this place?”

“You’ll see, but don’t worry. Nothing too dangerous,” Marko sniggers. He takes your hand and walks you off the hill. You’re careful not to slip. It’s like you’re stepping through yet another portal. This time in the shape of an invisible, cold veil. As you get closer to the city, suddenly a large object blocks your path. The whole earth trembles and when you try to inspect closer, you see that this is a huge bone. Your eyes follow the strange structure and then it dawns on you that you’re eye to eye (or rather, eye to ankle) with a humongous skeleton. Before you can properly process, the skeleton starts moving again and rather baffled you watch the creature move toward the forest. When you turn your eyes to slits and peer further, you notice there are three other gigantic skeletal entities roaming that pine forest. Intriguing.

“Let’s go buy some Christmas ornaments,” Marko squeezes your hand and pulls you back toward the city. Nobody seems to be fazed of two random strangers with remarkable scars entering their domain. The people here look… very human. Just like the people back in your realm.

“Is this an alternate reality?” you whisper as you move past some passengers.

Marko nods, his eyes focused on finding the right shop. You end up in a toy store, filled to the brim with hand carved, wooden toys and trains. In the back there’s an entire section dedicated to the Christmas theme. When you look up, the entire ceiling is stuffed with long festoons. They’re clearly designed for trees, but which ordinary Christmas tree is _this_ big.

“I’d like to have some of those,” Marko points out at one of the shop’s employees.

The woman smiles and goes through the process with your friend while you’re still trying to figure out how they managed to get all those festoons up without entangling them. But with swift fingers and great skill, the employee unwraps one of the golden festoons and also takes off one with lights and Christmas balls. Marko and you end up with four bags to accommodate the decorations.

“We should go into the forest now. Or would you first like to catch a drink? Maybe we should do that first,” Marko mutters. Again he is ahead of you and all you can do is run after him.

In a crowded little café you two get some drinks. Marko orders a coffee and you’ve decided to only get the coffee milk. Somehow this place did not offer normal milk. It tastes a bit strange, almost not milk-like but it’s better than that caffeine Marko is chugging down.

When you go outside again, a large skeleton is looking right at you. Unlike the ones you spotted in the far distance in them woods, this one has glowing eye sockets, filled with a bright green. It raises its big skeleton hand and in reflex you decide to wave at it, even smile.

“This one is getting in the Christmas mood already!” Marko chuckles amused and also waves. The skeleton nods, for a second changing its lights to red before turning green again. On your way to the pine forest, you spot a few more big ass skeletons. Most of them just seem to… stand there. They watch the humans and the humans are clearly not bothered by these gigantic entities. Except maybe those youngsters at the basketball court. One of the skeletons had taken their ball and didn’t seem to plan giving it back to the players.

“So we’re just going to decorate some trees?” you guess once you’re surrounded by said pines. Marko nods. “Yeah. I actually made a friend here. It wants me to decorate its favourite tree. And I thought this would be a fun bonding moment, Olli dear.”

Marko walks ahead and you quickly follow. At one point Marko drops his bags at the destined tree. You do so as well. A huge ladder is laying in the snow. It looks like your friend had this planned long before. The ladder is barely visible and if you’d walked a few steps further, you might’ve tripped.

The other blond claps his hand and suddenly the snow begins shaking. Only four meters away a large skeleton rises from the snow. Its eyes glow a dim blue and are directly directed at Marko but quickly shift to you. You awkwardly smile. “Hey. Your little friend and I are going to help decorate this tree.”

In a slow motion, the skeletons claps its hands together, making some snow fall off the tree. Then its giant hand reaches the ladder and sets it up for you.

“Well thank you!” Marko glees. “Olli! Please give me one end of the festoon. I’ll get to the top!”

It’s quite a hassle to untie all the decorations but you manage and give one of them to your friend. Almost inhumanly fast, Marko climbs up the ladder and gets all the way to the top of the tree. He gestures at the skeleton who comes into the man’s face range. The skull does a quick nod and picks up the ladder. In a decent pace it walks around the tree and every time Marko lowers himself a little bit so the drape goes down in a nice spiral. You quickly run behind so the festoons catch up. The three of you repeat the process a few times until the whole tree is glistening with lights and colourful drapes.

The skeleton’s eyes flash quickly in excitement.

“Thank you, Olli. I knew you were the right person to help out,” Marko smiles at you as he pats your shoulder. You chuckle.

“We should get back into the city and get some food to enjoy here, around the Christmas pines.” Not even questioning your friend anymore, you say your goodbyes to the skeleton before getting back to civilisation. The time goes by quicker than expected. _Shit_.

“Marko, we should actually get back to our realm! I was going to help prepare some of the dinner!” You exclaim but your friend shoos away your demand.

“Don’t worry. Time goes much quicker here than you think. When we’re back… How late is it now?”

“Eh…,” you quickly glance around and see a digital clock at one of the stores, “5 PM.”

“We’ve been away for only an hour and a few minutes then… Something like that,” your friend tries to count on his fingers but drops them. He shrugs his shoulders. “We’ll make it in time. I promise.”

The woods are clouded and only the lights of some skeletons’ eyes light the way back to the decorated pine. Marko’s big skeleton friend has thud down and greets you when it spots you. You squint your eyes into its bright light. The skeleton notices and quickly diverts its gaze.

“Don’t worry, we brought you something as well!” Marko exclaims as he opens a large box full of donuts, glazed with chocolate and sugars. For a moment you go with it but then wonder how skeletons can actually eat. Your question gets answered immediately. You watch as the big skeleton puts its knuckles through the tiny looking donuts. One by one its chomps them down, only for the crumbles to fall through its ribs back into the snow, completely pulverised. You find it kind of a waste. Suddenly your attention is brought back to Marko who poked you.

“Did you think I forgot to order some extra for us?” he smirks. You roll your eyes as you take on of the chocolate donuts out of the smaller box in front of you.

“Merry Christmas, Olli.”

“Merry Christmas, Marko,” you say. You face the skeleton and raise your donut: “And to you too!”

“Now I forgot to mention it. Its name is Michael!”

“Oh, alright then. Merry Christmas to you too, Michael!”

Marko then proceeds to sing and you hesitate in joining him but the skeleton doesn’t seem to bother of you missing a few notes. Amused it lulls it skull to the carols. While you’re taking a break and sip from your hot choco, Marko continues singing and even does some little dances around the pine. The skeleton rattles along. This surely is a strange Christmas.

Once the drinks have been drunk and all the food and snacks eaten, you and Marko say your final goodbyes to the skeleton and make your way back to the hill you landed on when entering this dimension. Suddenly you remember the lake you had to dive into and groan. Marko seems to read your mind and laughs: “Again, do not worry, Olli my dear. We won’t get wet pants this time.” The taller man steps forth three steps, stretches out his arms and lets the back of his hands touch each other. Then, out of literal thin air he pulls open the portal. He gets in first and reaches out his hand to you. Confidently you take it and before you know it, you’re back in your own city. One passer by looks a tad confused when they see you two appear out of nowhere. The sun is still shining here. A whole day had passed in that other realm similar to your own, and yet here it looks like you’ve only been away for three hours or so.

While Marko is casually making his way to the Forest you stop him. “Wait… Now that we’ve celebrated Christmas in that other dimension, and it’s still noon here, why don’t you join me and the others at the apartment later today?”

“I told you, I have other plans. I have to help my skeleton friend clean the decorations by then,” Marko says with a wink. Then he adds: “Don’t worry about me. I don’t feel too social for humans. But I’m glad I could spend a day with you and Michael. You better worry about yourself, make sure you can still fit dinner in there!”

For a mere second your stomach grumbles at the thought of still having to go through an _entire_ dinner when you basically had just eaten that in the other dimension.

You grin. “I’ll try to make space for it then. Take care, Marko.”

“You too. And wish Jari and the others a Merry Christmas from the Secretkeeper!”

“Will do, will do!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just fucking love weird big ass creatures that are actually not a Big Bad thing.  
> I'm also a fan of supernatural x modern life crossovers where the supernatural is seen as smth rather normal. Which the entire Taxi AU/STverse is all about of course! 
> 
> I like how I can basically add or make up new things whenever I want becos the AU is so wild and untameable xD


End file.
